


La théorie de Ginny

by melissacarstairs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Horror, Multi, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissacarstairs/pseuds/melissacarstairs
Summary: UA / OS : Ginny a une théorie, il faut trois secondes pour briser une vie. Si cette théorie sonne comme une évidence pour elle, il lui faudra la démontrer pour qu'elle soit valide.





	La théorie de Ginny

**Titre: La théorie de Ginny**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Angst / Horror**

\- Songfic / Trop Beau - Lomepal

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Salut! Alors je peux pas mettre de TW sans vous spoiler donc si vous êtes sensibles ne lisez pas? Cet UA m’a été inspiré à l’écoute de « Trop beau » de Lomepal, qui est une chanson que j’adore pour une raison quelconque. Alors, vous verrez que cette fic est plus ou moins en résonances avec certaines paroles de la chanson donc je vous conseil de la lire en l’écoutant. Voilà, bonne lecture!

J’espère que ça vous plaira! (Précision, je n’ai pas de beta lecteur donc si j’ai laissé certaines fautes après mes relectures pardonnez-moi!)

* * *

Elle pouvait encore sentir les effluves envoutants de son parfum — suaves, fraîches et boisés, sur son oreiller. Ils étaient plus addictifs encore que les nouvelles drogues à la mode et doux comme une caresse, poussant la jeune femme à toujours en réclamer plus. Elle n’en aurait jamais assez, car cette odeur, familière et rassurante, lui rappelait les caresses savantes, les baisers passionnés, les regards complices, elle lui rappelait tout de lui. Elle lui rappelait les nuits d’été passées à dormir sous les étoiles, les nuits d’hiver passées à s’aimer près de la cheminée, les discussions animées qu’ils avaient, la passion brute qui les animait.

Comme chaque matin elle s’en abreuva, telle une assoiffée face à la seule source d’eau présente à des kilomètres, cherchant de ses doigts les seules preuves de son passage, de sa présence sous sa peau. Pourtant, sous ses cuisses les draps étaient froids, un rappel brutal de sa énième absence dans leur lit. La jeune femme respira une dernière fois l’odeur entêtante de son cher époux avant de se lever pour affronter cette journée. Elle traversa leur chambre en évitant habilement les débris de verres, les pages arrachées de ses livres favoris et la forme indéfinissable de quelques objets — personne n’aurait pu dire ce qu’ils avaient été autrefois. Elle ne semblait même pas se soucier de l’état de leur chambre à coucher, habituée comme elle l’était de la retombée de leurs mémorables disputes. Pour elle, leurs nombreuses disputes étaient à l’image de leur amour ; impérissable, puissant, dévastateur et épique.

Ginerva Molly Weasley, maintenant Potter, était une femme possessive, maladivement jalouse et profondément éprise de son époux. Pourtant, on ne retenait toujours que ce dernier détail. Personne ne la voyait jamais comme une menace, elle avait son caractère, certes, mais elle était bien trop douce — et surtout amoureuse, pour être la cause de toute cette casse. L’amour ne pouvait pas être aussi destructeur que la haine ou l’indifférence, il n’engendrait pas de casse. Ce n’est pas le manque d’amour qui brisait tous ces cœurs, le manque d’amour, peut-être, la cruauté de celui qui n’aime pas (ou qui n’aime plus) à la rigueur. Mais, l’amour, lui était pur et source inexorable de bonheur. S’ils en arrivaient à se traiter comme deux ennemis, l’amour que portait Ginny à son mari ne pouvait en être la cause.

Tout était toujours de sa faute, à lui. C’est lui, qui avait dénaturé leur belle histoire d’amour, lui qui avait troublé leur quotidien, lui qui avait transformé cette passion dévorante — qui les poussait autrefois à faire l’amour pendant des heures, en haine acharnée. Tout était de sa faute. Harry avait brisé leur ménage quand il lui avait brisé le cœur avec cette insupportable et féroce indifférence. Elle n’avait rien vu venir, au début ce n’était qu’un peu de distance entre eux — ils avaient bien trop souvent des emplois du temps incompatibles et étaient trop épuisés pour véritablement apprécier la compagnie l’un de l’autre le reste du temps— pour finalement devenir un fossé. Au bout de quelques semaines, ils ne se parlaient presque plus, n’échangeant que des banalités comme des inconnus, ne faisaient plus rien ensembles, elle avait alors eu l’impression qu’Harry la fuyait. C’était à peine s’il la regardait encore. La tension était montée crescendo jusqu’à ce que finalement tout leur explose au visage.

Ce jour-là, elle promenait le chien qu’ils avaient adopté pour leur deuxième anniversaire de mariage, Patmol. Harry aimait ce chien comme il aimerait un jour leurs enfants, Ginny y était un peu moins attachée, mais elle aimait son mari alors elle le traitait comme un prince canin. Elle lui offrait toujours les meilleures friandises, s’assurait à ce qu’il sorte plusieurs fois par jours et soit choyé comme le meilleur des chiens. Patmol avait dû sentir l’odeur de son maître, car il avait filé comme une fusée dans sa direction, suivi par le pas plus lent de sa maîtresse. Tout n’avait duré que quelques secondes, pas plus de trois sans doute. Il est fascinant comme le cours du temps s’écoule, il faut parfois des années pour construire une relation solide basée sur la compréhension et la confiance, confiance qui peut être acquise en quelques minutes et pourtant quelques secondes suffisent à briser ce fragile équilibre. Ils leur avaient fallu trois secondes pour se séparer, mais elle l’avait vu. Ce baiser qu’ils avaient échangé. Un unique baiser et trois secondes avaient suffi à briser sa confiance en son mari, son cœur et probablement sa santé mentale. Elle avait rejoint son époux en prétendant être la bonne épouse crédule qu’elle savait parfaitement incarner. 

« Harry, tu n’es pas au travail? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

\- J’étais sur le chemin du retour, annonça son époux, semblant peu inquiet d’avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

Elle n’avait pas reconnu l’homme qui l’accompagnait au début, aussi avait-elle demandé par curiosité ;

\- Est-ce ton collègue?

Harry mis exactement trente-cinq secondes à répondre — elle les avait comptés, son regard émeraude si particulier voyageant sur son visage comme s’il pouvait extirper un indice caché derrière l’un de ses pores. Il faisait souvent ça, analysait son visage pour deviner la réaction qu’elle pourrait avoir à chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes ou à ce qu’il ne disait pas. Ces derniers temps, c’était les seuls moments où Ginny avait l’impression qu’il la voyait vraiment, qu’elle n’était pas le fantôme d’un passé qu’il tentait d’évincer. Finalement, il avait dit d’un ton (trop) plein de sympathie en posant une main possessive sur l’épaule du jeune homme;

\- C’est Draco Malfoy, nous avons été au collège avec lui. Tu te souviens?

Il avait suffi d’une conversation de moins de trois minutes pour que Harry James Potter brise véritablement l’esprit de son épouse, Ginerva Molly Potter. Là, avait été le vrai crime, qu’il ose le désigner avec autant de bienveillance, de sympathie — et même de dévotion? Comme si c’était tout à fait normal de lui présenter un homme, qui avait détruit sa vie, brisé son être, qui l’avait plongé dans un long cauchemar duquel elle n’avait jamais réussi à se défaire, comme si cet homme était tout à fait exceptionnel et important. Il y avait eu temps de douceur dans ces quelques mots, dans ces quelques gestes que Ginny fut irrémédiablement jalouse de l’homme. Elle le haïssait.

\- Non, je ne me souviens pas.

\- Il était ami avec Tom Jedusor, peut-être que ça te rafraîchira la mémoire? Avait demandé son époux avec un sourire ironique.

Un complot, il s’agissait là, d’un complot ayant pour objectif principal de lui faire perdre la tête. L’objectif secondaire était surement de l’achever physiquement. Ginny s’était souvenue d’un article qu’elle avait lu, il expliquait qu’il était médicalement possible de mourir d’un cœur brisé, le syndrome Tako-Tsubo était causé par un stress physique ou émotionnel si intense qu’il déclenchait une défaillance cardiaque pouvant être mortelle. Alors, ce complot visait probablement à lui permettre d’envisager la pratique après toute cette théorie ingurgitée. Après tout, Harry était un homme prévoyant et savait que Ginny avait une âme de sportive, préférant passer à l’action plutôt que de se satisfaire de théories et d’explications alambiquées. Comment expliquer autrement que son propre époux, témoin principal de ces nuits où elle se réveillait encore paralysée par la terreur, veuille lui rappeler son traumatisme d’une façon aussi cruelle? Elle avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, comme interloquée par le comportement de son mari, alors que des sueurs froides menaçaient de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité. Puis, elle avait lancé un regard fier et un tant soit peu méprisant à ce Draco Malfoy en répondant d’une voix douce, mais menaçante;

\- Mon chéri, voyons, je ne peux me souvenir de tous les nuisibles qui aient un jour croisé la route de Tu-sais-qui.

Puis, elle avait ajouté avec un sourire conspirateur;

\- Je te retrouves à la maison, Harry. »

D’un point de vu scénaristique, cette dispute avait été la plus travaillée. Les répliques s’étaient suivies dans leur cruauté avec fluidité, les blancs étant savamment choisis pour appuyer certains dires, laisser aux mots meurtriers le temps de détruire toute tentative de rémission. Les objets se brisaient dans un vacarme assourdissant, appuyant des menaces proférées avec hargne et la dispute fut animée par cette haine si vive et intense qu’on aurait pu la voir repeindre les murs. Ginny la vomissait cette haine, qui avait finis par tacher cet amour si pur, si intense, si passionné. Au final, ils n’étaient plus consumés que par cette haine, la flamme vacillante d’un amour éteint, pour l’un, avait laissé place à une rancœur incendiaire. Cette dispute avait mené à trois semaines de long calvaire pour Ginny dont les terreurs nocturnes étaient maintenant teintées par l’absence son mari dans leur couche. Ça n’était rien de plus qu’une énième trahison de la part de son cher époux.

C’est lui qui l’avait sauvé d’un viol collectif orchestré par Tom Jedusor et ses fanatiques, lui qui l’avait aidé à surmonter le traumatisme, lui qui avait tenté de panser chaque blessure. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il essayé de lui rappeler que Draco Malfoy avait fait parti de ces fanatiques qui auraient profité de son corps avec leur maître? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé ce même homme? Pourquoi avait-il cessé de l’embrasser avec la même douceur, de la regarder avec autant de dévotion et d’affection? Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui pour qu’il ne l’aime plus qu’avec violence? Les sessions de jambe en l’air qui avaient suivis leur disputes n’avaient été que des démonstrations physiques de l’aversion qui les unissait. Pourquoi avait-il voulu la quitter pour un homme comme Draco Malfoy? Harry devait avoir sombré lentement et doucement dans une immense folie pour désirer une telle chose, alors elle avait tout fait pour repousser de son esprit l’idée qu’il puisse/veuille la quitter un jour.

« Tu aimes ta viande, mon chéri? Avait-elle demandé d’un ton monotone.

Harry qui avait jusqu’alors le regard plongé dans son assiette posa un regard éteint sur son épouse, qui dégustait un verre de vin en l’observant de ses yeux avides. Il n’y avait aucune assiette face à elle, juste son verre de vin et la bouteille à moitié vide. Elle semblait calme, mais ça n’était qu’une image illusoire destinée à le tromper. Il connaissait la véritable signification de son verre de vin. Il savait ce qui allait venir. Elle était prévisible, après tout.

\- Où est Patmol? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton en enfournant le dernier morceau de son steak. 

La viande était parfaitement cuisinée, savoureuse et juteuse à souhait. Il aurait aimé partager le dernier morceau avec son chien, comme il en avait l’habitude. Elle le savait. Or, il n’avait pas vu le chien de tout le repas, lui qui se faufilait à ses pieds à la minute où il commençait à manger. La ligne de ses lèvres se fit plus dure, quand le jeune époux avala sa viande, et dans ses grands yeux brillait une étincelle de malice.

\- Il me semble que je t’ai posé une question, Harry, avait-elle soupiré en avalant la dernière gorgée de la dernière bouteille de vin qu’elle possédait.

\- Il me semble que moi aussi, Ginerva.

Elle se redressa dans un geste lent et si élégant qu’Harry aurait pu en être impressionné s’il n’avait pas été hypnotisé par le sourire goguenard qu’elle affichait. Ginny n’avait jamais été une femme élégante, ses gestes étaient brusques et violents. À son image. Elle s’appuya contre la table, à quelques mètres de son époux, ses lèvres rouges toujours rehaussées par ce foutu sourire. Puis, elle baissa les yeux pour observer l’estomac de son époux et il crut devenir fou quand elle dit;

\- Je me le demande, probablement encore dans l’estomac.

Le visage horrifié de son époux lui avait mis le baume au cœur, son regard dégoûté un peu moins. Elle aurait pu dire avec exactitude le moment où son esprit s’était brisé sous la compréhension, il avait fallu trois secondes. Le choque l’avait complètement ébranlé, ses muscles avaient perdu toute consistance si bien qu’il avait presque glissé de sa chaise et qu’il avait pleuré dans un inlassable murmure brisé;

\- Qu’as-tu fait?! Qu’as-tu fait?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ô misère!

Elle n’avait pas véritablement prêté attention aux mots qu’il avait prononcé à ce moment-là, mais elle fût interpelée quand il en vînt à la conclusion;

\- Je vais te quitter, ce soir!

Elle avait répondu d’un ton calme et assuré, qui ne reflétait pas du tout son état d’esprit;

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Non, t’as raison, je vais te quitter maintenant!

S’en suivi une dispute qui mit un certain temps à atteindre son paroxysme, ils avaient été très peu efficaces sur celle-là. Pourtant, ils connaissaient la chanson, leurs disputes suivaient toujours le même schéma, finissant invariablement par le moment où Harry la laissait seule après leur ébats coïtal. Les disputes ne trainaient jamais autant en longueur, car chacun connaissait sa réplique et poussait la chansonnette avec une efficace rapidité. Cette fois, elle avait duré des heures, la violence des mots n’avaient eu de pareille que celle des gestes. Ce fut regrettable, et cette dispute particulière avait entachée la beauté de toutes celles qui la précédaient.

Maintenant, Ginny se retrouvait à devoir s’apprêter en toute rapidité parce que cette dispute l’avait empêché de dormir les huit heures de sommeil qui lui étaient vitales. Elle se retrouvait à devoir enfiler en toute hâte les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main, à devoir enjamber le corps inerte de son mari pour atteindre sa table de chevet sans y faire plus attention. C’est là qu’il gardait toujours ses deux téléphones portables quand il était à la maison, et elle en avait besoin pour rejoindre Draco Malfoy à son rendez-vous. _9h30_ , elle était définitivement en retard.

Elle baissa une dernière fois les yeux sur le corps sans vie de son Harry avant de quitter la pièce avec l’assurance de quelqu’un qui connaissait une vérité fondamentale. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour ôter à Harry ce qui lui était le plus précieux; son souffle de vie. Il n’avait fallu que quelques rencontres habiles — très exactement trois, avec sa lame pour qu’Harry se vide de son sang. Si leurs disputes avaient été artistiques dans leur mise en œuvre, sa mise à mort avait été poétique. Elle avait eu le même écoulement que celle de Ginny quelques semaines plus tôt; trois secondes stratégiques, trois minutes de supplice sadique. Ginny avait conclu qu’il fallait trois secondes pour briser une vie.


End file.
